Birthday
by WithDemonWings
Summary: It's Puck's birthday, and as he sits alone with Jack, he thinks everyone's forgotten about him. He hasn't checked his phone to find out otherwise. Kurt's worried about his wayward boyfriend. What's a party without the guest of honour? established PucKurt


_This is to commemorate a certain Mark's birthday. He probably won't read this but I hope he didn't/doesn't do anything, you know, drastic. ;) Not that I wouldn't... _

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

Puck found himself sitting on the play structure in some park with a bottle of Jack by himself.

It was his birthday today but no one had seemed to remember that. Not his sister, or his mother, but he really wasn't surprised with that one, and certainly not his "friends".

He snorted as he took another drink and almost choked on the amber liquid.

He had had almost an entire bottle of Jack Daniels but he wasn't feeling it. He probably would tomorrow but right now, not so much.

No his friends certainly hadn't remembered his birthday. Why would they really? They weren't really his friends. They didn't care about him, or that he'd come into the world today.

He didn't know what he'd expected from them, but he hadn't expected them to not even acknowledge him today.

They'd gotten cupcakes for everyone else's birthdays, a little party in the choir room. A coveted Rachel solo.

Puck hadn't gotten anything.

He wanted to fling the now empty bottle into the ground, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He brought his sister here to play sometimes.

He stumbled off the structure and could barely stand. Oh that's where the Jack had gone. He giggled as he stumbled to the nearest bench and dropped down onto it.

Or tried to. He'd missed it by several inches and had tumbled to the ground.

Jack skittered under the bench, but Puck didn't move to get it.

He lay on the ground staring at the cloud covered moon and tried to fight the sob that was trying to escape.

He lost and curled himself into a ball, sobbing drunkenly.

He didn't hear the footsteps or the soft, mournful, 'Oh, Noah.'

He did, however, feel the soft cool hand on his forehead and turned to give this _angel_ a watery grin.

'You're so pretty,' he offered as he tried to cup this angel's soft cheek.

'You keep telling me that,' Kurt replied with a soft chuckle.

Puck groaned dangerously as he was suddenly hauled to his feet.

'Gonna barf,' he warned and Kurt and the other set of strong calloused hands moved out of the way as Puck empty his stomach onto the denim clad legs in front of him.

Kurt gagged, but Sam couldn't help the giggle as he looked at a mortified Finn, who had been the unfortunate victim of Puck's projectile vomiting, which had consisted of mostly liquor.

'Can we take him home now?' Finn asked trying to ignore his wet pants and shoes.

'Yes, just stay down wind,' Kurt replied, covering his nose with his free hand.

'You feel better?' Sam asked Puck, whose head was lolling onto his shoulder.

'How'd y'all move 'gether?' Puck asked to Sam, and the four other Sam's he could see.

'Lots of practice,' the Sam's replied, mildly amused.

Between the two of them, Finn was out of commission because he made them all want to projectile vomit on him, Sam and Kurt managed to get Puck back to Kurt's house.

'Who's party?' he asked, looking around at all the party stuff that was still about: Streamers, balloons, hats, a giant "Happy Birthday" banner that was over the fire place and a pile of brightly wrapped presents.

'Yours, you drunken lout,' Kurt replied affectionately, as he pulled off Puck's sneakers.

'Oh,' Puck replied, before promptly toppled over, suddenly asleep. Though Kurt was pretty sure he'd passed out.

'I told you we should have told him about this!' Kurt rounded on a pant-less, guilty looking Finn.

'He said he always wanted a surprise party!' Finn defended himself.

'Yeah, when he was 8 and his dad was still around and his mother wasn't a complete drunk who blamed everything on her son.' Kurt almost shouted, he wasn't worried about waking Puck. He would sleep through anything.

'Why didn't you tell him then?' Finn countered.

'I was going to, at lunch. But I couldn't find him, and he wouldn't answer his stupid phone.' Kurt sighed as he dropped onto the couch at Puck's hip.

'I'm sorry, Noah,' he whispered as he leaned over and kissed those slightly chapped lips.

Finn headed to bed, and Kurt saw Sam out the door, thanking him for helping them find Puck, before going back to his boyfriend.

He rearranged the taller teen to fit a little more comfortably on the couch and covering him with a blanket, before bestowing one more kiss and heading off to his own bed.

* * *

><p>Puck woke with a groan and a pounding headache.<p>

He pressed his hands to his eyes in hopes of banishing the construction workers that were trying to demolish his brain.

He pulled himself up and glared at the tiny pill bottle that was sitting on the table in front of him; beside the pills, stood a tall glass of water.

Puck eagerly downed two pills and the entire glass of water, before he sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. He let the pain relievers do their thing for several minutes before he final opened his eyes to the smell of coffee.

Kurt was standing over him, holding out a cup of the hot beverage.

'Feel better?' he asked softly, before he sat next to Puck who nodded as he was inhaling the flavourful aroma of, no doubt, expensive coffee. It had more flavour than the swill his mother drank.

Puck finally looked around and noticed the streamers, balloons and giant banner. Though it was the pile of brightly wrapped presents in the corner held his attention.

'So what did I miss?' he asked, wondering what family member or friend was getting this kind of a party.

'Nothing,' Kurt replied, picking up a small, silver wrapped present that was on the table. 'The guest of honour never showed up.'

Puck's brow furrowed in mild confusion, who didn't show up for their own party? 'That was inconsiderate of them.'

Kurt shrugged, 'yeah well, considering what happened yesterday, it's not all surprising.' He offered the package to Puck.

'Happy birthday,' he whispered softly into Puck's ear, as he gave him a chaste kiss.

Puck could only stare at the package incomprehensibly.

'I didn't forget yesterday. I wanted to tell you, but somehow Finn convinced all of us that you wanted a surprise party and that we had to pretend to forget,' Kurt replied. 'Okay well, Finn convinced Rachel, who convinced Quinn and Mercedes, who convinced Sam who convinced me,' he added after a pause.

'You were throwing me a surprise party?' Puck asked softly.

'It was Finn's idea, and I wanted to tell you. To at least, you know, acknowledge that it was your birthday, but Finn wouldn't let me. I told him to screw off and that I was going to celebrate it with you at lunch but you didn't answer the phone. I was worried about you and I couldn't find you,' Kurt replied, sitting as close to Puck as he could as he took his hands in his.

Puck pulled his hand from Kurt's and swiped at his eyes, 'damn it!'

'Hey, it's okay,' Kurt soothed, pulling Puck to him. 'We'll have everyone over tonight, and we'll all have a great time.'

'No, it's not. I screwed up. I…' he trailed off, leaning into Kurt's hand as he brushed his knuckles along his check to massage the back of his neck.

'What?' he coach gently.

'I didn't think anyone cared,' he admitted softly.

'Oh, Noah,' Kurt's eyes glistened with tears as he hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Suddenly Kurt and Puck were on the bottom of a dog pile. Kurt had no idea what happened, but he was pretty sure he had a mouthful of Brittany's hair.

All of them were on the couch, at least all the girls were, including Santana and Quinn, and they were all telling Puck how much they all cared about them, about Puck.

'I thought this was supposed to be a party!' Artie cried, as Sam pushed him into the room and the others followed, all cheering.

'It's too early for this,' Puck groaned as he was freed from the tangle of limbs.

'Go take a shower,' Kurt said, pushing him to the stairs. 'There some clean clothes in my room.'

Puck gave Kurt a kiss, before he moved up the stairs.

When he finished his shower, he found Kurt in his room.

'I'm sorry about them; they weren't supposed to show up yet.' Kurt offered.

Puck shrugged as he pulled on his clothes, 'it's nice to know that they care.'

With a bright grin, Kurt let Puck pull him into his arms, 'we should go join them.'

'I love you,' Puck stated before pulling Kurt into a heated kiss.

'I love you, too.' Kurt managed, a little dreamily, causing Puck to laugh.

He began to pull Kurt to the stairs, 'I think there's a pile of presents with my name on them.' He grinned, sounding like an excited child.

Kurt laughed but let Puck drag him down the stairs, where Finn started apologizing profusely after they'd all yelled 'Surprise!' and Brittany placed a bright, sparkly hat on Puck and Mercedes gave a more stylish, but no less sparkly one to Kurt. The rest of them had fancy party hats on.

Carole and Burt let the teenagers have the house for the day, knowing that they wanted to shower Puck with attention and affection.

* * *

><p><em>Please review while I get back to our regularly scheduled program!<em>


End file.
